


Groupie

by SelfawareShipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Manipulation, Music AU, Polyamory, Sexual Manipulation, Smut, band au, implied prostitution, lying, record executive Lewis, the hats are kind of assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: The hats see an opportunity to make it big and take it.





	1. From across the bar

The H.A.Ts performance went as it normally does. They played well and the crowd eats it up. Smith taking the chance to charm as much of the audience as he could. But still, it was only a small bar, they had local popularity but it wasn't what they wanted, not really. Just another step on the ladder.

After their set, they stopped at the bar to get some drinks, Craig, their drummer busy packing the van. The whole night Smith could feel eyes on him, a common feeling. They were all head turners in their own way, but he was the lead singer, there came some perks to that. Glancing around he saw a thin, dark-haired older man watching him from the other side of the bar. He was well dressed, a nice leather jacket and was that shirt designer? What this guy was doing a shitty grunge bar Smith had no clue. But he was good at spotting an opportunity for cash.

”On our six o'clock, leather jacket. Bet I could get him to pay.” Smith muttered, elbowing Trott in the ribs. This was something they did frequently, money was always tight and despite their passion, their music wasn't paying the bills. So they used their charm and looks like weapons, always looking for an easy target.

”Holy shit.” Trott muttered when he saw the man across the bar, pulling out his phone suddenly. ”couldn't be.” 

”What’s going on?” Ross asked, tuning in to there conversation.

”Fuck me it is.” Trott laughed. ”fucking Lewis Brindley is checking Smith out.” he said, showing the other two his phone. On it, there was a professional looking picture of the same man currently eye fucking smith. 

”Woah it is! Did he watch us perform?” ross said excitedly. 

”Wait wait wait, is this guy famous or some shit?” Smith asked. Leaning in to look at the picture.

”Do your research Smith. He used to be in some shitty band I think, now he's got a record label, not a small one either.” Trott explained. ”and he's checking you out.” he pokes smith in the stomach.

”Jesus Christ. This is a fucking opportunity boys.” Smith said excitedly, starting to stand to approach the man.

”Wait!” Trott stopped him. ”read his wiki first. you should know your shit.” he hands smith his phone, open to the Wikipedia page. Smith sighs, but does sit down to read it.  
\-----

Lewis knows he shouldn't stare. He was starting to look like a creepy old man. But it wasn't every day he sees someone like him. The singer radiated confidence in a way that felt infectious, tall, well built and beautiful how could he not draw the eye. Then there was his voice, Lewis had been transfixed. 

Not that he was discounting the rest of the band, they had been shockingly good for the level Lewis is used to for these local shows. He had been impressed. But with his eyes on the lead singer, he had been distracted through most of the show.

Across the bar the other man glanced over to Lewis subtly, then elbowed the guitarist in the side, saying something quietly to him. Probably talking about the creepy dude staring at him Lewis thought. Sighing and taking a long sip from his drink. Deciding he was done staring. Instead, he pulled out his phone, deciding to check emaface instead.

”Excuse me? Are you Lewis Brindley? ” a voice said at Lewis's side, and he smiled, always glad to remember that he did still have fans. he looked over at the other person and his breath caught in his throat. Standing there, right next to him, was the attractive lead singer. An excited and nervous smile on his face

”Y-yes… Yeah, I am ” lewis stuttered. Caught completely off guard. 

“Oh my god, I’m a huge fan,” the singer said excitedly, smiling at him. Lewis couldn't help but preen under the adoring gaze of the handsome man. 

”After that performance, I'm a fan of you. That was really fantastic.” Lewis complimented.

”You've got no clue how much that means to me. I-I'm Alex by the way… I know who you are, of course.” Alex, said, clearly getting a little flustered. It was adorable, and Lewis couldn't take his eyes away.

”Well Alex, how about you let me buy you a drink, celebrate such a good show.” Lewis offered. 

”That would be amazing. Thank you. Oh god, this is crazy.” he laughed in shock, sitting down next to Lewis. Who waved over the bartender.  
\-----

Two hours later Smith wondered out the back door where the van was parked, Ross and Trott leaning about it chatting. 

”Ay, there mates.” Smith grinned.

”There he is. We were about to leave. Didn't expecting you’d be coming home with us tonight.” Ross said.

”Nah he didn't make the move. but I've got him on the hook boys. Got his number too.” Smith laughed.

”You did fantastic in there smith. Really gave him a run for his money.” Trott complemented.

“He was easy. Just wanted a pretty boy to stroke his ego.” Smith shrugged.

”Think he wanted you to stroke something else too.” Ross teased

”Listen He can get whatever he wants if it gets us signed.” Smith laughed. “Let’s get out of here, it’s fucking cold.” He said, opening the passenger side door and sliding in. Craig was already sitting in the driver seat, messing with his phone while he waited for them to finish up. Pulling away as soon as they were all in and heading home.


	2. On the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith gets a call

For the next week and a half smith and Lewis texted frequently. Always with a flirty undertone but nether ever pushing it the extra step forward. It was starting to drive smith a little crazy, he felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere with him. But Coming on too strong could completely fuck up all the groundwork he’d already put down. The only option was to keep playing his part and hoping it would work. 

But at the moment he had something far more pressing to think about. Mainly the way Ross was kissing his way up his inner thigh, blue eyes fixed on Smiths as he did. Smith let out a shaky breath, hand burying in Ross’s hair. gasping when Ross reached up and wrapped his hand around smiths cock, moving to start kissing his way up the length. Dragging the flat of his tongue across the head when he reached it. 

“I hate to break up the fun,” Trott Said suddenly from behind them, making smith jump. He’d almost forgotten the other man had been on the bed behind them. “But You’ve got a call.” He leaned around smiths shoulders, one hand showing smith his phone the other going further to sink in Ross’s hair, replacing smiths when he grabbed the phone from Trott.

Lewis’s name shined on the screen. If it had been anyone else he’d just hang up, and gotten back to them later. But there was no way he was going to leave their future waiting. 

“Lewis!” He said brightly into the receiver. Batting Ross’s hand off his cock. 

Trott pulling away from smith and slinking off the bed, settling himself behind Ross, whispering something in his ear that makes the other man grin. 

“Your not busy are you?” Lewis asked.

“Always got time to talk to you.” Smith chirped to the man on the other end. Then nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt Ross back on him. Not even bothering with any foreplay this time he just took smith suddenly into his mouth, Making smith gasp. 

“Are you ok Alex?” Lewis asked, sounding concerned.

“W-what? I’m fine, just woke up.” Smith laughed, glaring down at Ross. Ross just shrugged, not pulling off him. Behind him trott snickered, urging Ross forward.

“Oh then I won’t keep you long. Do you think you’ll be free this Thursday, around noon? Sorry for the short notice.” Lewis asked. Under him Ross was rolling his tongue in a way that should be criminal, and Smith had to grit his teeth to keep from making a noise.

“I can definitely make time.” Smith purred, breathing hard through his nose to force himself to focus on Lewis and not the wet heat around him.

“Fantastic! But I actually meant all of you, your whole band.” Lewis said, and Smith went wide-eyed.

“You want to see the whole band?” Smith asked, and Trott sat up bolt straight, looking at smith in excitement. It also got Ross’s attention, who pulled off looking between Smith and Trott in disbelief. Smith shivered at the sudden cold when the mouth left him but otherwise didn’t react.

“I get it if your all to busy, it’s just a meeting got canceled and I thought it seemed like as good a time as any to maybe talk about signing you,” Lewis said, almost nonchalantly, like he hadn’t just shown smith a ticket to his dream. 

“Holy shit.” He muttered, then remembered himself. “We’ve got time, This is incredible Lewis.” He said honestly. 

“Great! So I’ll see you then?” Lewis asked.

“Yeah… twelve o'clock on Thursday. We’ll be there.” Smith confirmed. 

“I’m sure you all have a lot to talk about. Have a great evening Alex.” Lewis said happily. 

“You too.” Smith replied, still utterly stunned. Then the line went dead, and smith let the phone drop from his hand.

“Holy shit!” He said louder. And Trott tackled him, knocking him back on the bed and kissing him.

“You got us a fucking meeting with him?” Ross asked. Smith pulled himself away from Trott just enough to answer.

“He even said it was about the signing,” Smith said, grinning, Trott kissed him again, Ross running his hands across his thighs. 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Ross said in shock.

“I can,” Trott said, pulling away to look at both of them. “Because we fucking deserve it. It’s bullshit that it didn’t happen sooner.” He said, grinning wide.

“Don’t jinx it! It’s hasn’t happened yet.” Smith pointed out. 

“Please, I've read your texts. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger.” Trott laughed. “I think you deserve a reward for your amazing efforts. Sound good sunshine.” Trott purred, Smith shivered.

“Fuck yeah,” Smith muttered. Then Trott was kissing him again, deep and heated. A moment later with only the slightest prompting Ross’s mouth was back on him, making Smith arch. A long and fantastic night ahead of him.


	3. The fourth wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig knows his bandmate couldn’t give less of a fuck about him. But no matter how bad they are to him, the benefits far outweigh the negatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy it’s been a while. But I love this fic idea and do plan to keep writing it. Thanks for sticking with me :3.

Thursday morning, Craig was awoken suddenly by his bandmate throwing open the door to his room. 

”Up! We've got a meeting.” Trott yelled, and Craig moaned unhappily. 

”what? What meeting?” he asked, he wasn't aware of any plans today, which was extremely strange because usually, he was the one who had to do all the logistical stuff. 

”With lewis.” Trott said. tone annoyed as if Craig should already know this, despite no one having told him about it.

”who the fuck is lewis?” Craig asked, sitting up to look at Trott, he was leaning against Craig's doorway, dressed much nicer than he usual and looking impatient.

”Lewis Brindley.” Trott rolled his eyes. Craig spluttered, he couldn't possibly be talking about who he thinks he's talking about.

”f-from The Yogs?” Craig asked.

”Yeah, I think that's what his shit band was called. Now get up, we gotta leave in thirty minutes.” Trott said, and walked away. Leaving Craig confused and flustered, he’d been a fan of The Yogs since he was a teen, and now apparently he was going to meet the lead singer… Meet him in thirty minutes… Craig shot out of bed and ran to the shower.  
\----

When Craig ran out to the van, the rest of his band was waiting for him; all dressed reasonably nice. But smith was looking the nicest, despite Ross and Trott typically being better dressed, it seemed they were deliberately trying not to outshine smith. They clearly had some kind of plan.

“About fucking time, huh Craig,” Smith said. Craig got into the driver's seat, then looked at the rest of them. There was a long pause.

“I don’t know where we’re going,” Craig said finally. Trott huffed, quickly typing something into his phone and passing it up, maps already open. 

In general, they had never had much patience for him. He knew the three were out for themselves, Craig just got dragged along through proximity. And honestly it Hasn’t failed him yet, at least not in a long time. They had tricked him when they first meet; Ross had pretended to be his best friend for months until finally using Craig for money he knew he’d never see back. But even if they didn’t give a fuck about him, he knew they were dangerous, knew their skills. By putting up with there disrespect and doing the little jobs they didn’t want to do, he got to reap the benefits.

“Ok, what’s the Game plan?” Ross said when he got into the car with Trott. Craig kept his mouth shut and just started driving. They’d tell him if he was apart of whatever they had going on.

“Weve got to put our best foot forward. He'll want to get to know all of us. Smith, you're ready to take the lead?” Trott asked.

“Course I am,” Smith said confidently. “He’s looking for something with a bit of bite but still marketable. Keep that in mind when you're talking to him, think pg13.” Smith explained, and The other two nodded. 

“We don’t sign shit until all of us have read through the contract, the entire contract. I’m not letting this son of a bitch fuck us over.” Trott said firmly.

“Are you gonna fuck him, smith?” Ross asked. Craig accidentally breathed in some of his spit when gasping in shock—sending him into a fit of coughs. The others ignored him.

“Plan to if everything goes through. Gotta make sure to reward your Johns when they do well if you want to train them right.” Smith explained. 

“I’m sorry… rock genius Lewis Brindley is one of your johns?” Craig asked incredulously.

“The fact that you called him a genius says so much about you Craig.” Trott laughed.

“This is why we don’t let you write songs,” Ross added. 

“Of course he’s a John,” Smith said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It honestly kind of was. Craig couldn't think of a time he’s seen these three so much as talk to someone without some plan to use them for their gain. There is no reason this would be different. It didn’t make it any less bazaar to hear. 

They continued to strategize in the back seat for he rest of the drive. There plan one that Craig seemingly had no part in, so he kept his mouth shut. Soon he pulled into the parking lot, and the second they got out of the car, Craig watched their whole demeanor change. Cruel calculators turning into bright-eyed hopefuls. They were so good at making themselves look nonthreatening, never dropping character the entire time they were in the building. The only sign of the men Craig knew coming out right before they entered Lewis's office. When Trott gave him a pointed, cold look, the message was clear, don’t fuck this up, or we’ll make you regret it.

Craig stayed almost silent through the whole negotiation. Only speaking when he had to, and keeping everything he said short, careful not to step on any toes. He knew he came out as detached and rude, but he also knew he was an awful liar. No matter how much he looked up to Lewis, he’d much rather be on his bad side then his bandmates bad sides. 

An hour later, he was signing a contract. They were signed to a record label. He would be working with one of his all-time favorite artists. Once again, Craig was reminded just why he put up with all the other threes bullshit. No matter how awful they were, it was well worth it.


	4. Lewis’s reward

Lewis shook each of the men's hands in turn, smiling brightly right along with them. He had a fantastic feeling about this arrangement, one that hed only got more excited about after properly meeting all of them. Other than the weirdly quiet drummer, they had all been incredibly lovely—kind-hearted funny folks who all seemed to wear their heart on their sleeve. 

They set up another meeting in a few days before saying their goodbyes. Chris and ross both thanking him, even the weird drummer managing a genuine enough thank you. Then they turned to leave. It took until they were out of the door for Lewis to notice that Alex hadn’t followed them. Instead, he was leaning against the table a few feet away from Lewis, grinning brightly.

“This is incredible; I keep pinching myself to make sure it’s real,”Alex said, and Lewis laughed.

“If I’m right, it’s me who should be thrilled about this. You guys are going to be huge, I can feel it.” Lewis said confidently. Alex smiles wide, blushing, and looking away shyly. Lewis's heart melted at just how cute it was. He couldn’t help but move closer to the singer. 

“I’m just. So happy. This is my dream Lewis.” Alex said happily, looking up to meet Lewis's eyes. The air in the room was growing thick and warm, the heady feeling of attraction fogging Lewis's thoughts.

“You guys deserve it, your real talents,” Lewis muttered, meaning it wholeheartedly. Alex's eyes were so bright and happy, looking at Lewis like he was the center of the universe. When Alex reached out and grabbed Lewis's wrist, the feeling of skin on skin was so electrifying that Lewis felt like he might melt. 

“Your amazing, Lewis. You are.” Alex said. Lewis wasn’t sure when they had gotten so close, but now he was standing between Alex's legs, close enough that Lewis could feel his breath. He leaned over and kissed smith without even really meaning to. Alex kissed back instantly. After a few seconds, Lewis pushed back, blinking as he’d just slipped out of a trance.

“I-I’m Sorry. I don’t know what came over me…” Lewis stuttered. This was so unprofessional; he knew it. Alex was his client; he couldn’t do this.

“I liked it,” Alex replied, leaning closer to Lewis. He smelled so good; all Lewis wanted was to be as close to him as possible.

“I don’t want you to think this is why I signed you guys. I didn’t plan any of this. You don’t have to do this.” Lewis assured. Alex’s smile was so kind and beautiful it almost knocked Lewis's breath away.

“I know that. I want it, and I want you.” Alex whispered. Then leaned in the last few inches, locking his lips to Lewis’s again.  
—

An hour and a half later, Smith came wandering back out of the building, a self-satisfied grin on his face. He slipped into the van with for the confident demeanor of a winner. 

“I’ve got him fucking hook line and sinker boys. Assholes all mine.” He bragged as soon as the doors closed.

“So, he finally made a move?” Trott asked. Instead of answering, Smith leaned over and pulled Trott in for a kiss. Rough and sloppy, the opposite of the soft touches and boring bullshit Lewis gave him. When smith leaned back, he felt a hundred times more satisfied with the one kiss then he’d had from the whole encounter in the office.

“You taste like cock,” Trott noted, making a face. 

“Exactly. As I said, I’ve got him.” Smith agreed. “He asked me on a fucking date tomorrow. He’s a romantic or some shit. I give it two months before he’s buying me a promise ring.”

“Jesus, what a sad fuck.” Ross laughed. 

“Amazing work as always, sunshine,” Trott said happily. He grabbed smith by the shirt and yanked him back into the kiss. Ross shuffled to them to press into smiths back, nipping at his neck.

Craig let out an annoyed breath through his nose, keeping his eyes focused on the road as he pulled out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I eat comments. Please feed me those good sweet comments


End file.
